Not a Stalker
by Setch
Summary: Whatever possessed Setsuna to follow her everywhere she went? Fighting tugs and punks for more than one lady can certaintly get tiring, even for a half-demon. However, as it is, she can't stop herself from wanting more, even if she only gets to sleep five to six hours a day.


Don't even ask. I guess I have a knack for writing about impossible pairings.

* * *

**Not a Stalker**

It would be a lie to say I noticed her as soon as she stepped into the rockus-filled classroom. She was just another warm body for me at the time; another face, that's all. I was rather preoccupied with other things, such as taking care of my charge and making sure Mana wouldn't shoot me for accidentally marking one of her favorite guns with my sword during one of our sparring matches at the shrine.

She seemed like everyone else, a common girl with a less than common personality. I would randomly catch a few words she'd say to one of her friends, whose name escapes me to this day, and wonder if she had everything in place inside her head. At first I thought it was me who was mistaken; that maybe I misjudged her because I caught only fragments of the conversations. However, I finally had the pleasure of getting to know her when Negi-sensei paired us up at random.

She came to me with a never-faltering smile and took my hands between hers. I was completely flabbergasted at her boldness. No one except a selected few touched me, let alone talk to me. I knew they were scared of me, the mysterious girl who never smiled and seemed to posses no emotions whatsoever.

"Hi! You'll get wrinkles if you don't smile more, Setsuna-chan." I admit I had a problem picking up my metaphorical jaw from the floor. The few around us stopped on the spot and looked at us in awe, more so at her, silently accusing her of being crazy, something I had no doubts about anymore.

We finished the project rather quickly. She was good at English, I could tell. Her pronunciation, vocabulary and grammar were impeccable. You could only tell she was Japanese by the accent. Not even her looks were Japanese, and suddenly I found myself wondering if she could be from an European family. Her high cheekbones, brown and reddish hair, and the slightly big eyes suggested as much.

"You're staring." She smiled in amusement at me, a gesture I couldn't reciprocate. I was still trying to figure her out. I squinted my eyes a bit to look for more hints of her heritage as she turned to answer one of our classmates' question. Unfortunately, said classmate noticed me and thought I was glaring at my partner. She paled and panicked, whispering into my partner's ear to watch out for me, that I was dangerous. She probably thought I couldn't hear her, and I didn't correct her. Technically speaking, I shouldn't have been able to hear such low pitched tone, and them not knowing gave me the advantage, should anything happen.

I shouldn't have felt offended by her words. I was, am and always will be dangerous. It is part of who I am, and I embrace it to its fullest. Still, there was this uncomfortable pang of _something _that settled in my gut when my partner nodded her head carefully and eyed me briefly with an undescribable look.

I remember grumbling some excuse under my breath before standing up and storming out of the room. I felt her eyes on me the whole way. I shouldn't have minded given that everyone's eyes were on me during my moment of rebeldy. But her gaze was he one that burned the most.

With renewed resolve, I decided I wanted to know why that was.

Soon I started seeing new sides of her. Little facts that drove her away from the warm bodies category and made her an interesting human being. She was quirky, overwhelmingly kind and loved vegetables. She was part of the cooking club and the astronomy club. She loved animals -specially dogs- and acted more like a mother and older sister than a friend towards most of our classmates, no matter how close they were to her. She was unavoidable and untouchable at the same time, and I found myself more drawn to her than ever before.

I can't begin to count how many times I've save her during her nightly walks. She loved taking her telescope and a ton of starship nonsense books with her to a secluded part of the nearby park, two blocks from the dorms. Much to my dismay, that was also the favorite spot of a few known tugs and punks who were obviously too thrilled to have a beautiful girl in their territory. She was lucky I was there when she found the place and made it my mission to keep her safe from sleaze balls.

So I ended up taking care of her whenever I wasn't taking care of my other charge. I somehow made it work with the help of Mana, who was, conveniently, uninterested enough not to ask questions. It was hard work, and I didn't get much sleep, being busy between fighting demons and fighting assholes. I learned quite rapidly that there is not a big difference between them. It's merely the supernatural powers and immortality that separate their worlds.

She never seemed to notice how eerie calm it was around her whenever she went out after curfew. She never saw me hiding behind a tree, or on top of it, watching her every move and analysing her from afar, trying to figure out what reaction she would have that night when discovering a particularly interesting star or maybe even a comet. I specially loved her gleeful laugh, because it showed her dimples and I could see her eyes shine.

A month of this routine and we got paired up again by Negi-sensei. He was under the correct impression that I didn't socialize much, and assumed that I was only too shy to do so on my own. I know this because I heard him trying to convince her and a random bunch of girls from my class to open up to me. She was the only one who was actually up to it, and she was a bit too cheerful for me. It was a lot to take in.

"We should meet at my dorm room. I heard Mana and Ku Fei are meeting at yours." She clapped her hands excitedly as she planned the evening for us. I listened with my usual stoic face, but deep inside I was, perhaps, happy that she was making a real effort to befriend me and get to know me. It was kind of cute and it made me feel a little bit guilty because I practically knew everything about her by then.

I accepted, then in a strange body possession kind of moment, I offered to carry her books. I cringed inwardly at myself as soon as the words left me. Because, going from not talking to being all gallant-like wasn't like me at all. But her brilliant smile blinded me once more, and we walked side by side towards her dorm room, ignoring the stares we got on our way. At least she seemed blissfully oblivious to it all.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called to no one as we got entered. I gave her a curious glance, but didn't ask. I knew that she was very quirky. The kind of quirky that you don't ask about and go along with.

I left the place with a small smile on my lips. We had dedicated all our time there to the project. Not once did she question about my life, or asked me about my hobbies, or wondered about me carrying Yuunagi everywhere. Being with her was refreshing to say the least, and I was pleased to see she actually wanted to befriend me for me and not because she felt she had to for Negi-sensei's sake.

"At this rate we will finish by tomorrow," She commented the next day at class. She had waltzed in and sat carelessly next to me. "Maybe we should meet at your room?" I accepted on the spot. Mana wouldn't be there since she had things to do at the shrine and it was her turn to patrol the perimeter at night, so it could be said it was my day off. And somehow it didn't bothered me to spend it with my pseudo-charge.

"Great! Guess I'll see you tonight..." She trailed off. I saw her hesitate for a second before I gave her a genuine smile, which seemed to put her off for a moment.

"Setsuna is fine." I ignored the scandalous gasps around us and the mindless gossip. I only had eyes for her.

"You can call me Chizuru then." It sounded more like a question, but I nodded anyway. She seemed happy by it, so I just let her be.

As expected, rumors didn't take long to spread around the school. I listened to them with mild amusement, they only got more bizarre and strange as they spread further and further. My favorite was the one where I was blackmailing Chizuru to be my friend with my freakish hypnosis powers. I mean, really?

But then I heard rumors about an affair, and some rather bold statements about her cornering me against a wall near the library and proceeding to ravish me... Needless to say I was blushing furiously by the time school ended. It was ridiculously farfetched. I had only given her permission to use my first name and suddenly we were lovers in a torrid affair? Mana would have a field day teasing me about it.

"Setsuna, would you like to go now?" It surely didn't help when I carried her books again as we walked to my room. It wasn't as peaceful as always. Our idiotic classmates had made sure that everyone in school knew about our interaction-bordering-friendship, so there were many looking at us as we strolled, turning to their friends to whisper things I rather not repeat for my sanity's sake.

"They seem odd today. Maybe the lady at the cafeteria served the special meat..." Chizuru commented offhandedly once we reached my room and closed the door behind us. I caught a glimpse of a few strangers outside on the hall. It made me annoyed because they would likely try to eavesdrop through the door.

"I take it you haven't heard the rumors, then." I commented as we sat down at the coffee table and I placed our books on it. Chizuru looked at me with a smile and confused eyes. I vaguely explained that there were some rumors about us around campus. Fortunately she didn't ask for more information than that. Her next question surprised me, though.

"I don't understand why, though? Is it too weird to see two girlfriends walking together?" I knew she meant it in the friend sense, but my mind wandered off somewhere else. I pictured myself and Chizuru walking together, arm in arm, in the park, gazing at the stars and just being plain lazy. The thought alone scared me, because I was slowly realizing that I liked my classmate in a more-than-friends fashion.

"Not in your case," I elaborated for her, forgetting about my existential moment. "But it is a rare sight to see me with- well, with people in general." Chizuru frowned, seeming more confused than ever.

"But you talk with Konoka-san and sometimes Asuna-san. And Mana-san." For a brief second I could have sworn I detected a hint of a huff after Mana's name. Regardless, I answered her honestly.

"Konoka-ojousama is my charge and my childhood friend. We barely interact nowadays. Asuna-san is her friend, and sometimes I have to speak with her by default. She's tolerable." Chizuru giggled at my choice of words. "Mana and I work together and share a room. It's inevitable for us to talk and spend time together, not to mention it's good work ethic to be friendly towards your comrades, specially in my field." She took this rather well, asking a minor question here and there as to what I did exactly, being a minor and all. She still didn't probe for much more than the basic stuff. I had a feeling she was doing it on purpose, somehow.

We parted ways as always, with a wave and a small smile on my face. It seemed to be a constant thing around her, and I couldn't say I minded much. I glanced at Yuunagi and waited for five minutes to pass before dashing out and repeating my nightly routine of following her around the park and making sure no scum would come near her.

Something was off though. She didn't smile like always; she wasn't even using her telescope anymore. She just fiddled with a small piece of paper in her hands, twirling it around and playing with the corners, folding and unfolding them repeatedly. I crouched down on my usual branch and peeked at her with worry, wondering what was wrong with her and wishing I could actually jump down and ask her instead of silently watching like I always did.

For the first time in years I wished for a change. Not even Konoka had been able to made me feel like this before. I never ceased to protect her, no. But it was always from the shadows, without her notice. It was usually her who knew and hated it. I never had the urge to come out of my hiding until Chizuru came into my life, and it was driving me mad.

Chizuru plopped down on the grass and sighed heavily, still gazing at the stars and deep in contemplation. I bit on my lower lip as I stood there, mesmerized by the brunette and her beauty.

"Setsuna..." I halted.

I was positive I couldn't have imagined my name coming out of the other girl's lips. And the longing which was loaded with... I couldn't have been desperate enough to imagine all that.

Chizuru fooled around with the paper in her hands before standing up, gathering her things and walking off. Ia trailed behind her. Although I was dizzy and felt the stupid butterflies from sappy novels in my stomach, I hadn't forgotten my self-imposed duty towards the other girl. And when she arrived at her room safely, I lingered there for a few minutes before marching away towards my own room to have my daily six hours of sleep.

* * *

"-camping trip!" It was those words that caught my attention. Chizuru and her group of friends were all huddled together in a circle. I pretended not to notice them while I heard what they were saying.

"No way!" Was the immediate refusal. It seemed to be some kind of vote. They were probably deciding what to do during Spring Break. Konoka would go back to Kyoto with Asuna and Negi-sensei. I had decided to stay back and do nothing for a change. Konoka had settled for being happy that I wasn't pushing myself so hard anymore, even if she did seem a bit disappointed we wouldn't get to spend more time together. Out friendship was slowly going back to what it was.

"Maybe we could make it a movie week?" Again, there was a collective refusal to the girl's idea. I had to give it to her, though, at least she was making the effort. Although, Chizuru did seem kind of cute with her thinking face.

"Beach then?" The idea was pondered on by the girls, before they reached an agreement. Chizuru clapped her hands together and smiled happily.

"Great! Maybe I could invite Setsuna." All conversation halted altogether. Even I had to pause when I heard the crack of the pencil in my hands. I looked down, glad to find I didn't hurt my hand.

One of the girls (I really needed to find their names) gathered enough courage to speak and voice what I believed was everybody's thoughts.

"Umm, not to offend you and your friendship, but..." She hesitated, looking for the support of their friends as she spoke. "We all think that Sakurazaki-san is a little, umm, scary." Ouch.

Chizuru frowned. "Setsuna? Really?" I quickly averted my gaze to the books in front of me when she glanced my way to check on me. "I think she's really sweet."

"Well, duh, she's nice to you." Another girl jumped into the conversation. "We don't know what you do, Chizu-nee, but you are able to tame her." Chizuru smiled at her.

"Tame, you say? My, my, those words could be misinterpreted coming from the wrong mouth." I cupped my cheeks and tried to squeeze the blush off. Of course she'd say something randomly perverted like that. She wouldn't be Chizuru if she didn't. Still, my mind wandered off to happily dangerous places.

One of the girls squealed as she leaned forward and invaded Chizuru's personal space.

"So it's true, then?" My brunette friend tilted her head in confusion. My eyes widened, suddenly remembering that Chizuru didn't exactly know about the rumors. In fact, I had done my best to avoid the subject whenever she brought it up.

"What?" I grabbed a random book and fumbled through the pages, pretending not to notice them talking loudly. Their whispering had stopped, and everyone around them stopped their activities and leaned closer to confirm the rumors first hand. I know at that moment that, whatever Chizuru's answer was, they would spread it around campus and it would turn into another big fat lie.

"About you and Sakurazaki-san, what else!" It was eerie quiet. I saw Chizuru glance at me, uncertain. I smiled apologetically before promptly ignoring the situation.

"There are many rumors around. Which one do you mean?" Her friend huffed and grabbed her shoulders before shaking her frame.

"Chizu-nee! Don't play games with us, please." I couldn't blame her, really. Chizuru did have a knack for confusing people and playing the oblivious fool role. "Are you and Sakurazaki-san an item or not?" My head snapped up, my curiosity getting the best of me. I wanted to gauge in her reaction.

Her eyes widened comically wide. I could almost detect a faint blush on her face, but one of the girls obscured my view. I growled, tempted to stand up and shove her out of the way. It wasn't everyday that I got to see the brunette blush, and I would have if the girl that obscured my view wasn't Konoka herself. I wondered with a sigh when my charge had transformed into a gossiping monster.

"Wh- What are you talking about? Setsuna and I?" She sounded completely taken aback. I chuckled under my breath. The situation was completely karma-induced. All the innocent teasing and riddle-talk she had given me (and them too, I suppose) was finally coming back to her.

"Wait, did Set-chan let you use her name?" At Chizuru's confirmation, Konoka squealed in happiness. I was afraid she would burst at any moment and leave me without a friend or a job. "My gosh, she never ever lets people call her by her name." She proceeded to recount a few embarrassing tales of how I treated a few people who had called me by my first name. She, of course, forgot to mention I had a reason to do so every time it happened. By the time she had finished, the new rumors were spreading like wildfire around campus. I could already see that a long day would await us. And Chizuru's accusing semi-glare only served to aggravate my shame. I should have told her when I had the chance and saved her the trouble.

People swarm to her like bees to flowers. Surprisingly, there were even a few who approached me. I denied everything, of course, but I soon discovered it was completely in vain once they started spreading rumors about us having a 'secret' affair. This turned into a full-blown Romeo and Juliet novel. Apparently our families didn't like each other much. It was funny how they didn't know I had no family, so it should have been impossible on my side. Then again, it would have been quite creepy if they did.

I felt an out-of-proportions sense of relief when Mana and I were called to the headmaster's office to discuss a few sightings in the past weeks.

We returned just in time to hand in our project to Negi-sensei. I had to hold myself from rolling my eyes when he gave Chizuru an obvious wink and the thumbs up. She merely smiled pleasantly at him, neither denying or affirming the results of the mission he had given her. I pretended not to notice, as I usually did around her.

* * *

I believe that I was only invited to the beach so Chizuru's friends could find out about our status as a supposed 'item'. Fortunately, Konoka was also invited, so I could do my job properly and still watch after Chizuru. It was an instinct that my mind had slowly sneaked in without my notice. And if it wasn't for my sense of honor and dignity I would have slipped a walkie-talkie in her room long time ago. But I was not a stalker; I respected her privacy.

It was a beautiful afternoon. I was munching on my cheese and lettuce sandwich, enjoying the warming breeze of a barely hot day. My back barely hunched and my feet buried deep in the sand; I was relaxed for the first time in months. Fifteen feet ahead of me were Chizuru and her friends, chatting animatedly and giggling at pointless stuff. I did not, for a second, feel the need to join them. I was quite content where I sat.

"Set-chan!" When my body had finally started to shut down for a nap, Konoka crashed my side and threw me off balance, making us fall on the sand. My legs ended up dangling on my chair's side, with Konoka's own tangled in a odd angle. Her chest was painfully pressed up against mine, I was sure she had managed to head-butt my face as well, because it was throbbing and my vision was momentarily blurred.

"Shoot. Konoka!" Asuna came to my rescue and got my charge off of me before helping me up. I did so in wobbly feet. Had I known she could hit that well I would have let her fend off by herself. It would have saved me many sleepless hours.

"That was the most awesome tackle I've ever seen!" A few of Chizuru's friends came closer to see what the commotion was about. Chizuru herself sent me a concerned look, but smiled in satisfaction when she noticed no serious injuries.

"No kidding, Konoka. You should totally start a rugby team." One of them joked, but I definitely saw my old-time friend thinking over it. I mentally scowled at the girl for giving the brunette such ideas. Not only would I have to watch after her, should she do more than consider the idea, I would have to join myself to avoid her being run over by some bulldozer-girl.

I left the place with the promise to come back soon. They didn't question me and let me walk away. Konoka apologized a few times before I waved her off and started walking. I made sure to place a few charms around the perimeter. Small alarms that would make my head buzz should any demon try to break through. Although I highly doubted they would try anything in a public place.

I didn't even realize it had been almost an hour. I cursed mentally when I returned to the scene before me. Some of Chizuru's friends had started a search party and were asking around about me. Chizuru herself was in a heated argument with Konoka about my whereabouts and how the brunette seemed unfazed by it all. My heart was divided between the two. Konoka was kind enough to trust my skills, but she wasn't particularly worried, and I wasn't exactly immortal, she just prefered to believe so. And Chizuru was a little too worried. I was a big girl and could easily take care of myself. Still, it was touching, albeit a bit scary.

"See? She's perfectly fine. I told you." Konoka waved my newest friend off before proceeding to turn on her body and scan through a magazine in her hands. That was probably the only time I ever saw Chizuru so peeved. In fact, as soon as Konoka got to the Shopping Special, she kicked some sand on top of my charge and stormed off.

It was then when I realised I had two choices in my hands: First, go after Chizuru and re-state what I already knew but didn't acknowledge for the sake of my heart and sanity; Second, I could easily stay with Konoka and remain in the monotony that was my life, with the same choices I've made throughout it.

I took three big breaths before I dashed after Chizuru. I decided to wear my heart in my sleeve this time. Maybe, if I felt courageous enough, start something else. More than a friendship, hopefully.

I easily caught up with her. It wasn't that hard since she ended up sitting alone in a desolated part of the beach. I started feeling the butterflies again as I approached her cautiously, though this time they were a bit different. It was probably the one time I felt scared in my life. I was utterly terrified by Chizuru's response to my feelings; her response to who I was. What if she didn't accept me as I was? What if she only wanted to see the stoic-sometimes-kind Setsuna and not Setsuna-demon-slayer as well? So many questions swirled in my mind. And the only one who could answer them was in front of me, staring into my eyes with hurt and confusion.

"May I sit?" I glanced swiftly at the spot beside her. She nodded, still looking at me as if I was the sister that forgot to call her for her birthday.

I don't know how long we were there, just sitting and eating up nerves in silence and contemplation. I didn't dare look at her and find her eyes burning into mine. She would know on the spot. She would know everything. I couldn't expose myself like that.

"Maybe we should go back-" I silenced her with a peck on the lips. Then, not even half a second later, I drew back, horrified and mentally smacking myself for such a bold movement from my part. _Whatever demon possessed me to do that?_ I wondered. _Stupid. Stupid Setsuna._

"Or not." As soon her light weight rested on my lap and her lips ghosted over mine once more, our friends decided to grace us with their very inconvenient presence. Though I dare say Asuna outshined all of them with her whistling and less than proper howls. I would take my revenge in a future spar match; I swore on it.

"Maybe we should," She pecked the corner of my lips ever so softly. "We will speak later." She got off my lap and stood up, leaving me completely stunned. Konoka came after me, she still had some traces of sand on her body. I'm not sure if it was because of the tackle or Chizuru's small anger spike. My charge kneeled at my side and poked my cheek with a mischievous smirk.

"You do know that this is going to reach the school population in a minute, right?" I saw from the corner of my eye as two of the girls held a slightly blushing Chizuru back. Then, five feet from them, I saw Asuna tipping something in her phone. She was so dead once we were back.

Konoka's phone buzzed. She flipped it open and showed it to me while giggling madly.

_Sakurazaki Setsuna and Naba Chizuru getting steamy at the beach!_

Below there was a picture of us attached. You could clearly see Chizuru on my lap, her face very close to mine. It was rather convenient that my head was hiding hers.

I groaned and let myself fall on my back while holding my face in my hands. At my side, Konoka was having a laughing fit.

* * *

The return to school was as chaotic as I had imagined. While there were no swarming hordes of curious girls (most of them still feared me), there was no pair of eyes that didn't stare at us. Every time Chizuru and I even crossed paths, I felt as if I was walking around naked with all of them looking at us, waiting for something to happen.

Our classmates were no better. Though poor Chizuru got the worst, they still approached us separately to probe and tease. Well, again it was more on her side than mine. Mana, Evangeline, Asuna, Ku-Fei and Konoka were the only ones who actually came to me. I think that having Evangeline as a friend helped a lot as well, since she was probably the only one Asakura was afraid of. I stayed close to the blonde as much as I could.

"Setsuna-san seems more popular than ever," I turned my head lazily and smiled to my friend-slash-something. I scooted over so Chizuru could sit comfortably beside me. More eyes settled on us, if possible.

"Chizuru-san's fans are pissing me off." She giggled in her hand and rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed a bit at the show of affection.

"They are yours as well, so don't blame me for this. It was you who started things at the beach that day anyway." I choked on my own air. She paid no notice to my nervousness and started caressing my hand in hers. I took a calming breath and mustered the courage to speak without tripping with my own words.

"We still haven't talked about that." Chizuru nodded her head and buried it on my shoulder. I glanced around and saw far too many people looking at us expectantly. I nudged Chizuru gently and guided her away from the crowd.

"We are going to miss Negi-sensei's class." She mused as we walked away from the school, towards the dorms. The murmur's around us became louder. I blushed just by hearing the indecencies dropping out of their mouths. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all. However, we were already half-way from the dorms, there was no backing down now.

"Yeah, well. This is more important than learning how to conjugate verbs." First I felt her body shake, and then there was a bell-like laugh coming from her. I smiled, asking what was so funny.

"It's just," She giggled. "This is the first time I see you so carefree and uncaring about duty and all that nonsense." I couldn't help but laugh. She seemed promptly surprised by my reaction.

"Really now?" I mused. "Well, maybe you could help me change that." In a bold moment I kissed her cheek, leaving her stunned. "Lets go."

The talk that day was even more revealing that I had previously anticipated. What was an awkward start turned into a chat of magic. I ended up telling her everything, on condition that she would not reveal the existence of magic if not in a life-death situation. I told her about my heritage, my life story, my job, and even about those nights at the park.

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you put me through?" It wasn't an accusation. I was smiling from ear to ear as I saw her blush and hide her face in her hands from embarrassment.

She spoke of her life. Her deepest desires and her fears; she showed me her best and worst sides. She told me she suspected something was off with us -the group that knew of magic, that is. I couldn't blame her, really. Asuna was horrible at keeping things to herself. More than once we had to cover for her mistakes. Negi-sensei followed after very closely, with all his sneezes and accidents.

At last, we confessed our mutual attraction. It was the easiest topic, surprisingly. Maybe because it was the most obvious one. I mean, you don't kiss someone you don't at least like. At least that was something we shared in nature.

"You stole my first kiss." We were lying on a blanked in her living room. The lights were off and the sun was setting. We were enjoying each other's company before her classmates returned from their after-school activities.

I leaned up on my elbows and stared at her with a lazy smirk. "Really?" She nodded. Her head was hanging sideways and she looked at me fondly from the corner of her eye.

"What about you?" I let a few seconds pass and leaned down to kiss her softly. I swill couldn't get over the feeling of sheer delight every time she returned them.

"It was too my first kiss." She seemed pleased by this. I briefly wondered if she was the jealous type. She reminded me of a satisfied domestic cat after its nap. "But I don't think I stole it, per see. I earned it, didn't I?" She laughed heartedly and hugged me. I accommodated myself, my head on her stomach as she caressed my bangs.

"My winged stalker earned a reward, huh?" I blushed and swated her side. She squirmed. I smirked at her response. _Ticklish._

"I'm not a stalker." She hummed.

"Most would disagree with you. Following someone without their notice, trying to find things about them is considered stalking, dear." A shiver ran through my body at the pet name.

"Well, I'm not a stalker." I mumbled before burying my face in her stomach and blowing air on it. She squealed. I started tickling her sides, taking advantage of my superior strength and not letting her escape.

"Say it!" She laughed and grabbed my hands. I stopped for a moment and glanced at her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glossed over. She was beautiful.

"You're not a stalker." She smiled softly and, guiding my face with her hands, she kissed me.

Since that day, no one else has kissed me like she did. And no one but her will ever be allowed to do so.

* * *

FINISHED!

I started this about four months ago. I just finished what was missing, which would be the last twenty paragraphs, give or take. This is the idea that wouldn't let me write ASBAN, so now that it's out of my mind I can finally continue.

Now, to play Pokemon...


End file.
